ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Pazuzu Vanguard (CPV)
CPV is a fusion of COV and Pazuzu. Appearance CPV has COV and Pazuzu's body type. The main component is Pazuzu and so looks a lot like him with COV's "armor" including the hood. It also has Pazuzu's massive horns and claws. History After Ultraman Gaia After the Root Of Destruction abandoned his invasion plans of Earth, the universe went into chaos. The universe's aliens had heard of Shinigami's and Zogu's defeat at the hands of humanity, and now thought they could possibly defeat him. Rebellions began to become common in the universe as things ran off the rails. The ROD sent it's various leftover minions to defeat them, the world that held COVs and Pazuzus were left unattended. Various members of both species began to leave their home world through wormholes created by them. With some, this resulted in freak accidents which fused both COVs and Pazuzus together. One opened a wormhole to Earth and went there to cause chaos, appearing in a city. XIG appeared immediately and fought off the hybrid beast. When they failed, Ultraman Gaia and Agul came in and found themselves at a great challenge. Well not as strong as Zogu or Gakuzom, CPV was still very troublesome and nearly beat them. After a great fight, the two ultras combined their beams and destroyed the beast. XIG then attempted to contact the ROD for why it broke it's promise to leave the planet alone. When they got an answer, an unknown alien explained the ROD had finally been defeated along with it's control. It assured them that there would no longer be attacks, for they had been inspired by Earth and rebelled. The call was then shut down with XIG still on alert. Ultraman Notus CPV is scheduled to appear in episode 1 of this series. Forms - Super= Super CPV An empowered form of CPV, it is seemingly a fusion of both Super COV and Super Pazuzu, harnessing the power from both. Super COV becomes a bit more prevalent with its stomach orbs showing and also its scythe hands coming out of CPV's wrist. Its horns become shorter with the chest of Super Pazuzu. Powers and Abilities *'Black Thunder:' Super CPV can shoot black lightning from its horns. *'Plasma Ray:' Super CPV fires a purple ray of plasma from its hood powerful enough to blow an ultra back. *'Vanguard Shield:' Super CPV can summon a shield to protect itself, the shield defending against ultra beams. *'Cove Claws:' Super CPV has a single scythe-like six finger that sprouts from his wrist, sharp enough to slice ultra flesh a bit. **'Flash Slash:' Super CPV can send an arch-shaped energy slash from its Cove Claws. *'Teleportation:' Super CPV can teleport long distances, causing atmospheric disturbances and possibly causing terrible storms like tornadoes and small typhoons at worse. *'Electromagnetic Field:' An invisible field that surrounds Super CPV that can disrupt things like guided missiles and devices getting close to it. *'Electrocution:' If anything touches it, Super CPV can electrocute it, being of high enough voltage to that it disables machines which relay electricity to run. *'Fireball:' Super CPV can spit out a fireball from its mouth. *'CPV Flash Shot:' Super CPV can fire strong energy blasts from its hood. }} Trivia *I wanted to make a COV variant since everyone else is including COV in stuff. *CPV was originally a hybrid of a COV and Pazuzu created through mating. This was changed since everyone considered it cringy. *Fusion idea was suggested by Furnozilla. **Furno also color-matched the image after KitsuneSoldier put it together. Category:Emgaltan Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:COV Variations Category:Pazuzu Variations Category:Free-To-Use Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Notus Continuity Category:Ultraman Megalos